Sensational Spider-Man
by cornholio4
Summary: Set in the MCU and its my version of Spider-Man Homecoming! Fresh off getting a new suit from Tony Stark and the Avengers fight at the airport, Peter Parer returns to his life as Midtown High student but his reponsibility as Spider-Man has be taken up when he is faced with foes as well as obstacles from his civillian life!


**Basically this is an idea o how I would do the MCU Spider-Man movie. Don't get me wrong I am sure it will be awesome and it is the movie I am looking forward to the most next year but this is just my idea using nothing more than ideas from various comics and media as well as continuing on from Captain America: Civil War.**

 **Video diary 1**

 _In front of the camera peter Parker waved to the camera he set up on his table and he was sitting on the chair. "Hi my name is Peter Parker and this is me deciding to do a personal video diary, I don't think anyone will see it but I thought this could express myself." Peter told the camera waving to it a bit sheepishly. "I am fifteen, had my birthday a few weeks ago. I live in this apartment with my Aunt May and Uncle Ben. I got to Midtown High and I am pretty smart, I like to build computers and devices out of spare parts I find." Peter said showing a worktop with a computer he had put together. "I don't know what to say, I am not very strong or fast or popular. I am going to this open to the public tour at Empire State University so I will talk to you again afterwards." Peter said as he walked up to turn the computer off._

 **Video diary 2**

 _The screen was showing nothing until Peter jumped down from the ceiling excitedly, "I can walk on walls now, I feel strong and fast but I feel a bit dizzy like my senses have been dialled up to eleven thousand but I think I can focus alright. All I remember is that I got bit by a spider at ESU after passing by some lab marked '_ _ **OZ**_ _'. Aunt May and Uncle Ben would freak if they found out so let's keep this our little secret." Peter told the camera looking quite excited as he turned it off._

 **Video diary 3**

 _Peter was now looking quite glum and down looking at the camera, "Uncle Ben got killed last night..." Peter muttered looking quite depressed and angry. "He tried to help out against a robber at a convenience store but the robber shot him, the police showed us a mugshot of the guy... To tell you the truth I kind of recognised him, the day after I got changed I saw police chasing after a guy, I just let them pass but if I stepped in to help maybe Uncle Ben would still be... Sorry I have got to go..." Peter told the camera as he then went up to switch it off._

 **Video diary 4**

 _Peter was looking a bit more ready as he was facing the camera this time. "The killer got caught; I kind of did something stupid. I used a plastic bag with holes for my eyes as a mask and went out when I saw a live news report on my phone of the guy being spotted. I cornered him in an ally, he tried to use a knife against me but with my new senses it was liked I could tell and react before he could do it. "With my strength I knocked him out as the police arrived, I tried climbing up the walls to escape them and yeah it worked so I got more powers from that bite..." Peter said giving a weak chuckle. "You know I had a realisation, I have a power now and if I don't use it to help people out and bad things happen then that means it's on me." Peter told the camera before sighing. "This might be a stupid idea but the Avengers, they have great powers and they help to save the world and stop bad people, maybe if I put together my own costume and name then I could be like them. Since I don't think Bag-Man will cut it..." Peter chuckled to the the camera showing a sketchpad of various costume ideas he had drawn up._

 **Video diary 5**

 _Peter was now showing mechanical devices on his arms while wearing goggles. " I figured these goggles could help me focus my senses better, I thought that since spiders have their own webs I thought I could make my own, after toying with some chemicals I think I managed to come up with my own concoction and used these devices. I could maybe use them to sling them like a swashbuckling hero in an old TV show or to use against bad guys." Peter showed the camera shooting web at opposite directions. "I should probably have them cleaned up before Aunt May sees them..." he said sheepishly ending the video._

 **Video diary 6**

 _Peter was now in his red and blue costume, "What do you think, I am no sewing or costume expert but this was the best I could do, I thought about the Human Spider or Scarlet Spider but I decided to go with Spider-Man." Peter said showing off the costume to the camera. "I have got to go, this might be my last personal video diary for a while as Uncle Ben's funeral is soon and I want to start being Spider-Man and helping people..." Peter muttered turning the camera off._

 **Video diary 7**

 _Peter was in a hotel room looking quite excited. "Been six months I have these powers but this might be the most important adventure of my life so far..." Peter muttered looking quite excited. "So there are some videos of me as Spider-Man online and Tony Stark himself tracked me down... no joke... I don't think I believe it myself..." Peter muttered excitedly. "This might lead on the road of me being an Avenger..." Peter muttered excitedly._

 **Video diary 8**

 _Peter was now wearing a better looking more professional version of his Spider-Man outfit, "Tony Stark wanted me to help track down Captain America, his idea of doing some good involved him going rogue and Iron Man wanted me to help track him and half of the Avengers down. It was so awesome seeing the Avengers up close and I bonded with Cap over being natives of New York, when I was not fighting him of course. The Vision was cool, there was some growy guy and an awesome cyborg dude, I got to meet the king of the nation of Wakanda who is a superhero himself, how awesome is that! Wish I could have gotten autographs there though... It would have been more awesome if the Hulk was there and don't tell Tony in case he gets jealous but the Hulk is my fave Avenger. Anyway, now Spider-Man could be in the big leagues now." Peter said turning off the camera._

 **SENSATIONAL SPIDER-MAN**

At Midtown High one Monday afternoon after the Physics class (the final class of the day), the teacher Mrs Feeser was handing out the graded test answers to the students. "Well done Mr Parker, you and Ms Jaffrey had scored the highest scores on the test." Mrs Feeser congratulated Peter (wearing a yellow short sleeved shirt with a grey shirt underneath) giving him his A graded paper on the test. There was glares from Eugene 'Flash' Thompson a large blonde haired boy in a dark green and white jacket and Sajani Jaffrey an Asian girl with glasses and a purple shirt.

Out in the hallway after making his way to the entrance he looked behind him he saw that Flash was laughing as he was talking to his friends while taking out a bag of marbles. Feeling his senses going off he quickly ran to the other side of the hallway causing Flash to throw them in front of the principal's office. As Midtown High's Principal Mr Andrew Davis a man with glasses and a grey suit walked out causing him to trip to everyone's shock. "Principal Davis sir, are you alright?" asked Peter being one of the students who helped him out.

"Yes thank you for the assistance but I will feel better when whoever is responsible for this owns up." Mr snaps looking around and spotting Flash trying to stealthily pick up his marbles putting them back into his bag. "Those are your marbles Mr Thompson, if they are can I borrow them because I am about to lose mine." Mr Davis quipped at Flash scaring him. "This will be a warning but I don't want to see anymore hallway pranks like this Mr Thompson, or else you will be serving detention." warned Mr Davis who nodded sheepishly as Peter had already gone to the entrance.

The vice principal (and former biology teacher) a man with glasses, brown hair and a moustache walked up to Mr Davis. "I was looking at Parker there and it seemed like he knew what was going to happen." Warren told him but Mr Davis just sighed.

"Miles I have better things to do than listen to a theory that Mr Parker is some sort of future teller." Snapped Mr Davis but Warren carried on.

"There is strange things out there and there is something that I don't like about Parker, you should know that people who are jackals in nature tend to hide their true nature very well." Warren told him but Mr Davis just waved him off as he walked to the parking lot of the school. "I will be keeping a close eye on Parker..." muttered Warren as he walked off.

*PB*

Peter walked through the entrance gate until he saw Sajani ran up to him. "Tied for the best on that test Parker, I don't like to think others could match my intellect in our group and you can be sure that I don't plan on losing out the Valedictorian position to you in a few years." Sajani told him sternly and Peter just smirked right back at her.

"Graduation is still a few years away so I have time to prepare for that." Peter told her as they passed a store and the TVs in the window showed an ad for Stark Industries. Sajani smirked as she glanced at it.

"I am going to really enjoy working there." Sajani told Peter and then saw that he was staring at the ad as well so she stood with him. "I am sure I will need an assistant." Sajani told him and Peter glared at her.

"I will have you know I was approached for a grant by Tony Stark himself." Peter told her and she laughed at his remark. "Fine, don't beleive me; just wait until I have a photo to prove it." Peter told her glancing back at the TV screen.

"Sure you were Parker, but I will have you know that I plan on becoming the best xenologist in the world once I get into Stark Industries." Sajani told him as he decided to listen to her. She carried on "Seeing the Battle of New York from my window inspired me, since we have real proof of Alien life I decided I will win prizes and wards by studying alien genetics..."

Peter then felt his new senses go off and then went and pushed Sajani out of the way as there seemed to be smoke appearing. Peter then felt his senses go off as he then used them to notice a truck opening up and out coming six guys dressed in costumes and green make up making them look like troll army as they used the smoke as a distraction to smash in the department store and stealing the electronics inside as well as the money from the counters.

When they smoke cleared everyone noticed the people in costumes as well as another figure wearing a dark purple robe with a high collar and a fishbowl like helmet. " **People of this realm, I am the great Mysterio, a sorcerer of great power in the Mystic Arts!** " the figure shouted in a deep booming voice. **I have come with my troll army and I am displeased in what I see of your world, you stand by and forces from other worlds invade and have grown dependent on technology. I shall safe you by ridding you of your accursed machines and cure your greed by taking away your wealth...** " Mysterio shouted as there were people taking pictures and videos with their phones.

"Okay this is just weird, isn't it Parker!" Sajani said only to realise Peter had ran away and decided to run away as well not wanting to stick around.

Peter had ran to an alleyway and then changed into his new Spider-Man suit which he had underneath his clothes and put on his mask and Web-Shooters from his backpack.

The people around the store which were being robbed by the guys dressed as trolls, people were muttering wondering if this was some sort of street performance or flash mob. " **You dare doubt the power of Mysterio, stay back or else... what sorcery is this?** " Mysterio screamed as shining over him was now a huge light signal showing Spider-Man's mask.

"I love this suit!" Peter said walking over using his Web-Shooters to shoot a web at the doorway causing the guys dressed as trolls to be stuck in it as they had no time to react before they ran into it. "So you are some luddite wizard who wants to rob money as well? Look we have had aliens but your story is pretty unbelievable fishbowl head, maybe if you got Thor here to collaborate and say you are some great wizard or something but I am not buying it!" Peter told him getting closer to Mysterio as there were mutterings from the civilians:

"It's that guy, that Spidey guy who was in the battle the Avengers had in that airport!"

"Is he a part of the performance as well?"

"Different getup but do you think he's the same guy from those internet videos?"

Peter then saw Mysterio was startled and didn't know what to do so Peter shot out a web and caught hands and then dragged him forward causing him to scream as he fell over with the helmet falling off and the guy was shown to be a regular brown haired guy and was glaring at Peter.

Peter saw the inside of the helmet had some sort of voice changing device, "so you are just a crook using smoke and mirrors with a fancy costume, kind of disappointed!" Peter told him as the police arrived and the guy who was calling himself Mysterio did not even try to resist as they arrested him and his cohorts. "Just your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man everybody, no need to worry!" Peter told everyone as he web slinged off to the alleyway to change back into his civilian clothes.

 **Using ideas provided by DryadPrincess and CMR Rosa on Enter the Spider's Web forum. Next chapter we take a look at the villains (well the real villains of this story).**


End file.
